


Into The Sunset

by Devo5201



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little chemistry, Also has a short temper, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comic Relief, Cowboy AU, Doug is smart but also dumb, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gunslingers, Hank is also a bear, Hank is best father, Horses, Memories, Monsters die naturally instead of dust, Multi, Nughtmares, Other, Robbery, Rosita is a peacekeeper, Rosita is non-binary, Rosita simps, Serif Brothers, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, Trains, Western AU, Y/N is kinda wanted??, trio on the run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devo5201/pseuds/Devo5201
Summary: Instead of monsters living underground, they have roamed the surface for so long as humans have, where both humans and monsters thrive together in old western times.Y/N, a lone rogue traveling along with her partners Doug and Rosita as outlaws, face trouble time and time again but always get back up on their feet, still running away from the law until they land in the city of Ebotton, where problems start stirring up with more enemies and facing issues along with monsters on the way.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Into The Sunset

Y/N wasn’t always an outlaw before partnering up with Doug and Rosita.

Hank. A father figure who had cared for Y/N for most of his life. He practically raised her in good hands. A bear who looked rough but was soft as a teddy bear. Especially for Y/N. Finding her on his porch as an infant with no one to care for her. Of course, he couldn’t find her caretakers or guardians anywhere. At that point, he had already chosen to raise her as his cub. It was a real struggle caring for the young, energetic cub, but he loved every moment growing her. His soul even bounced with so much thrill every time he spent a second with her. Being a father was a vast difficult struggle with not much help since he was also a sheriff.

”Daddy, can I play with the horsey now?” Young Y/N asked as she interrupted her dad’s thoughts. 

Hank sighed as he looked at Y/N from his newspaper with a blank face, “...no. I’ve already told you that Moonshine is not a play toy or a joy ride. You could get hurt, and you’re still too young.”

“Ugh, that’s no fair!” Y/N groaned as she purposely face-planted on the floor with anger.

Hank looked up from his newspaper to Y/N with a questioning and displeased face. “What are you doing?”

Y/N rolled over to her back as she crossed her arms over her chest as she gave a long sigh, “How come you get to ride the horse, and I don’t? I’m ready to take care of the horse! I’ll feed him and hug him and read him stories! It’s no fair you get to do so many things with Moonshine..” Y/N pouted.

”That’s because I have a job to do that involves him.”

Hank chuckled as he walked over to Y/N and picked her off the floor. It was adorable how his little cub would get so pouty over a bit of things and trying to take charge. “You’re not old enough yet to take the responsibility, my little starlight.” He nuzzled his nose against hers as she tried to retain down her smile and giggles. “I promise you one day you’ll have your chance.” After hearing that made Y/N brighten up a little.

_So adorable..._

Hank always made sure to cherish these simple moments as he knew she wouldn’t stay young forever. She was so sweet and compassionate. 

“Daddy?”

”Yes, Y/N?”

”I love you.”

”...I love you too, my little starlight.”

_”WAKE UP!!!”_

“AUGHH!” 

As you woke up panicking, you punched the closest thing roughly (or preferably someone) and were about to throw another punch again until you heard a familiar groan. As you looked quickly to the side to see who woke you up with widened eyes, you were instantly upset to see who woke you up.

”Ugh, seriously, Doug?! What the fuck?!” 

Doug, who was clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath, looked up with a stupid crooked smile. “You wouldn’t w-wake up the...last few times, so I...had to do something..”

”And I told you not to do it because you would make her panic and upset.” Rosita replied as she came inside the tent carrying breakfast that had scrambled eggs and sizzling sausage. “Are you okay, Y/N?” Rosita asked as she showed genuine concern for her dear friend. 

“Of course she’s okay! Y/N is tough as nails!” Doug chuckled as Rosita glared daggers at him.

Before you could complain about Doug scaring you, Rosita shoved your breakfast onto your chest. “Here, I’m sure you’ll feel better after some delicious breakfast.” Rosita then shyly smiled and blushed as she went back outside the tent.

Y/N sighed slowly as she ate her breakfast. 

”You’re lucky I can’t kill you since I’m eating this delicious meal.”

”Aww, you wouldn’t kill me. You love me, don’t you?” Doug playfully asked as he fluttered his eyes at Y/N.

”Oh god, please get away from me.” You laughed as you playfully nudge him away from you. Doug giggled as he went towards the exit of the tent to help clean up.

Doug and Rosita were your best partners in crime. After being alone for some time after the incident with Hank had happened, you weren’t yourself and closed off from people because you didn’t want to see the people you cared about being hurt. It was the worst feeling. And so you became a lone rogue, closing yourself off from others - even if they desperately needed the help until you met Doug.   
  


Doug. A young man with a few extra pounds with curly brown hair and green eyes was the best miracle ever to Y/N. He had the worst temper and never knew when to shut his yappers, always make sarcastic comments, and never thinks that far ahead in some situations. 

You met Doug at a bar when you were traveling city through the city, witnessing him getting ganged up by a few old folks with sharp knives while he was weaponless. You tried to avert your eyes from the situation, much like other bystanders avoiding it or straight up leaving the bar not wanting to be in it, but a part of you felt like it was wrong to no help it. And you had to hurry up if he keeps throwing insults at them while being pulled from his button-up shirt by one of the guys showing the angriest face.

He was for sure the gangs’ leader. A tall, slim man who wore an old ragged cape, having scratch marks matching like the one on his big arched nose, wearing dirt on his face and long wavy light brown hair.

”Come on and stab me, you bald, ugly bastard!”

_Okay, either he’s stupid or brave standing up for himself._

_”_ You’re askin’ for a death wish, son?”  
  
“Maybe, after smelling that stinky breathe of yours!”

_Oh he’s definitely stupid._

As the guy who was pinning Doug up against the counter, he then was about to stab him until his hand was held by a whip - keeping him from penetrating the young shocked, and terrified man in front of him.  
  
Frozen with shock, Y/N then ran up to the man and kicked him straight to the stomach, causing him to fall back down onto the tables behind him. 

”Urgh...” He looked around for the person who kicked him, only to see the person in front of him was a strong young woman who was glaring and put herself in front of Doug from any more harm.

After a while of observing, he became angry as he clenched his fists.

“GET HER! KILL HER NOW!!”

His gang then started charging after her.

As what felt like time slowed down, Y/N then observed them pinpoint her attacks. She then sprinted and did a front flip kick onto one of the gang members' faces, quickly ducking as she sensed a knife coming her way, almost slicing her. She then quickly grabbed his arm with both hands and slammed it onto her knees, causing his bones to shatter as she heard him cry out in pain. 

”LOOK OUT!!”

When she turned around, she didn’t have time to process what was happening when she felt a fist making contact with her face, roughly and making her way to the ground. When she thought the others would indeed beat her, Doug swooped in and stabbed one of the remaining members on his arm and punched on his nose, breaking it and leaking red.

Doug then glared at the last remaining gang member, ready to fight again until he saw him back up with his hands raised.

”N-nope. I’m good.”

Doug then went up to Y/N holding his hand out for her to get up. 

“Are you alright?”

Y/N wanted so badly to say, _‘No, I fought for you and ended up getting punched in the face’_ but stayed silent as she gladly accepted his hand. She was at least glad she got some help from someone.

The gang leader was shocked when he just witnessed a fight with only two people who fought with justice. He couldn’t believe that his gang lost to two young folks! 

”You will pay for what you just did. I am Jericho, and you will face my wrath,” Jericho threatened as he stood up to leave with his gang. “You may have won this fight, but-“

” _oOHHh,_ _I’m so scared!”_ Doug taunted. “Fuck off, you old bastard and leave everyone else alone.” Y/N then nudged him harshly as she gave him a glare.

Jericho grumbled angrily as he finally left the scene with his gang.

Y/N let out a sigh of relief once she could no longer see them.

”That was a close one, wasn’t it?” Doug happily said.

“You could’ve died if you kept on yapping with that smart mouth of yours. So please, think ahead and keep your mouth shut!”

”But I didn’t. And you could’ve died if I hadn’t intervened.” Doug gave a sly smile at Y/N, knowing she had nothing else to retort back.

Y/N gave a small chuckle, “You know, you sure are snarky - I’ll give you that. Thank you - uh - for the help, by the way. I-it’s nice to know that at least someone has my back.”

And thus, a friendship between was born.

You both had a lot of energy, but could never keep a calm facade.

Sometimes, it was hard to maintain a neutral relationship with each other. For you, it was hard showing vulnerability, feelings as such. And for Doug, he was too stubborn and had a short fuse. It wasn't enjoyable, but you both at least tried to manage it the best you could. With Rosita, though, she was always there to maintain everything and keep both of you from any problems.

Rosita was pretty much the peacekeeper of the team. 

She wasalso great with cooking, aiding assistance, and reassurance. She always knew how to keep the group of three out of balance.

Doug and Y/N met Rosita when they were both in trouble with some other gang, known as the Red Moth (who never took shit from anybody; only lust for power), in a city called Nocivo. They both had no idea they were trespassing the Red Moths’ territory.

A gang where Rosita used to be in.

Doug and Y/N had no luck escaping the Red Moths, especially when they thought they were spies from another gang. It was even worse when Doug was caught sick and was in no better condition to fight. Who knew they would meet their end in a middle of a gang war?

”I’m telling you, we’re not spies for anyone you fuckers! We need help!” 

Y/N hated how heartless these people were. Their lust for power was beyond. 

Rosita looked at them sympathetically, and had a strong urge to help them, but felt chained.

”Hm, maybe you’re not. But who doesn’t want to kill for the hell of it? Maybe we can spend some time with your sick pal over there, huh?”

Doug had never felt more terrified in his life at that moment.

”LEAVE HIM ALONE!!”

As Y/N yelled, she was then punched in the eye. She couldn’t do anything since they took their weapons and possessions away. 

”Did you forget who is in charge here? Keep in in mind, you scum-“ Before he could say anything further, he was then interrupted by one of his members.

”Carter, Sir, we have an issue!”

_BOOM_

The whole room shook with dust falling through the ceiling roof.

”It’s the Serifs!! They’re here!!”

”What the hell!? GET EVERYBODY AND TAKE ON THE DEFENSES FROM HERE, GET YOUR WEAPONS!!” 

Carter, the man’s name, looked over at Y/N, “Don’t think I’m done with you yet, you bitch. Rosita, stay here and keep a look out!”

As soon as he left, Rosita then quickly took out her blade knife walking towards Doug and Y/N. 

”W-Wait please! Don’t-“

She was shocked being freed with the help of a gang member, a dangerous one, per say. 

“I can help you and your friend get out of here, you just have to trust me.”

Just then, another loud ruckus was made from outside with the additional sounds of gunshots and yelling. 

It took Y/N a while to snap out of it, before she remembered what she was here for.

”M-my friend needs help! And we need our weapons back!

”On it, stay here while I get everything.”

Rosita then quickly made her way to get the supplies, weapons, and aid while Y/N helped Doug get up with the background sounds of war. It was all perfect timing for Rosita to escape from her chains and have a chance to a better life. 

After a while of the trio getting everything together, they made their way outside the back with no one around thankfully, with Rosita taking a wagon held by a horse while Y/N unties both of the duo’s horses from the stalls and Doug slowly gets into the wagon to rest. They were in a rush, wanting to get the hell out of there before more trouble comes in. 

As they were both on their way to make a grand escape, a bullet past flew Y/N’s head. As she looked at who almost shot her, she then witnessed him being pulled back with several hands, which seemed to have holes in them, with force as he tried to grasp onto something for dear life. She no longer wanted to be here and finally took their way off.

After a long while of escaping, they finally stopped to rest to take a breather and give medicine to Doug, to help him rest.

Soon after helping Doug get comfortable, Y/N then had a question in her head that she finally decided to ask.

”Not that I’m not thankful or anything, but why did you help us? I don’t understand...” She was appreciative, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t at least a little suspicious. Y/N had a right to be weary.

”I never wanted to be involved in a gang. But as I grew up, I had no choice. I did it for survival. If you wanted to back out, you were instantly a traitor. And they would take your loved ones away, to show people what would happen if you disobeyed and who was in charge.

”I never understood their ways, but I always followed them. I was only there for aid. It was difficult being held under control though. I always thought there would never be a day where I would be away. And I have you to thank you for that. Though, I do wish we could’ve met under better circumstances. Heh...” 

Y/N looked down and didn’t know what to say, but agreed and wished they had met under better situations also. Perhaps in another life?

”I-I’m Rosita, by the way.”

”...Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rosita.” Y/N looked up at the black haired gal who wore a ponytail, gave a small smile, a smile she hadn’t wore in a couple of days replaced with worry and frustration with Doug being sick. “And thank you for helping us, it means a lot.”

Rosita turned lightly pink and returned the same smile. 

Y/N was glad she went to Nocivo (minus the dangerous situation she and Doug were in). She and Rosita formed a strong bond. The same with Doug too, after his sickness went away.

Rosita had never felt so happy in their life, and was glad to feel relaxed. She never felt so optimistic either about everything. It was a great change. Though, she did start having a crush on Y/N. It was difficult having to calm down her bashfulness. Even Doug would tease her about it, but never made it easier for her.

After you were done finally eating your breakfast, you then made your way towards the exit of the tent. 

“So, where to Boss?” Doug asked.

”Oh! How about Saint Louis?” Suggested Rosita.

“Fuck no, that’s way too far! Why can’t we just-“

As soon as another light argument started, Y/N looked at them with the most stoned-face ever not having the energy to intervene at this moment. 

“Or we could just relax for the day, instead of going somewhere. So how about we take care of our horses, do our usual activities to take our mind off of things, and stargaze? I mean, when have we ever stopped to take the day off?” Y/N suggested.

”Nothing sounds better than resting all day!”

”Actually Doug, I was hoping you could watch our horses for today and clean up our tents while me and Rosita go into town to get some more supplies for us?”

Rosita looked up with widened eyes, shocked at hearing what the plans were for today.   
  
_Oh god...me and her, and then...STARGAZING?!_

She was completely love strucked

”Y-yeah I wouldn’t mind!” Exclaimed Rosita.”

”Of course you wouldn’t mind, I have chores to do!” Y/N then gave Doug a pointed look that said ‘ _Really_?’

”Fine. I’ll do your dirty work. But please be careful.” Doug tried not to show it, but he was worried for his friends.

”Don’t worry, asshat. We’ll be back before sunset. We’ll make it up to you with books and food! I promise.” Y/N said, as she ruffled Doug’s hair.

After their little interaction, the duo then left to do their own thing as Doug worries melted away. It was that after some time hanging with her, he also started having feelings for Y/N too.   
  
Rosita knows his feelings about her also.

Now you would think that they would fight over Y/N, but they actually end up talking about her a lot and swoon over her so much. They both think it’s a little wild that no matter how obvious they show their feelings towards Y/N, she can never past see it. But it was a big relief too.

They were glad to be traveling with Y/N everywhere. She never judged them about anything and never forced them to do anything they didn’t like. 

With Y/N, she was glad to have the best two people in her life ever. She has also been planning to go to the city of Ebotton, her hometown. She wanted to show her friends everything in the town she grew up in. When Hank was still in her life...

But no need to dwell on the past, she was excited to go to the city that was populated most with monsters.

What she didn’t know is that she’s a wanted criminal there.   
  


“Have you found her yet?”

”no, we have not. but words have been said they’ve been getting close by.”

”Get to it then, you know what to do.”

”yes, Gaster.”


End file.
